Peace Main Arc
The Peace Main Arc (平和メインアーク) 'is the first story arc in the series Romance Dawn. It is written by Zeon1, and details the initial forming of the Peace Main Pirates. Characters *Akatsuki D. Shiro *Tamaki Shino *Bartender #1 *Akira Blazer *Monkey Punch *Morrigan Blacque (cameo) Ch-1: The Beginning ''scene opens on a massive, snowy mountain. The camera slowly zooms forward, as a child's small cries are heard, but the source is not seen. Finally, the camera jumps to [[Shiro Akatsuki|a boy with wild sakura hair], slowly pulling himself up the mountain. Cut in close to the boy.] 'Boy: '''Come on... come on! I have to make it! ''slightly, then begins pushing himself up 'Deep Voice. '''Well, what is this? ''boy looks up, to see a giant, hulking figure, wearing a marine's jacket, with a massive white mustouche. Scene fades. 'Whitebeard's Voice: '''You can call me Jiichan... when you've become a Pirate God like me. ''fades in to a bustiling port city, with brightly colored shops lining the streets, dozens of Marine and pirate ships docked. A small tugboat limps its way into the harbor. When it reaches the shore, an adult version of that boy drops out, this time wearing a black vest with orange trim, white shorts, black sandals, and a scarf. The boy pulls himself up slowly. '''Boy: '''Food... need food..... ''[A small tide grabs one of his feet, slowly pulling him back to sea'] C-crap... ''pulled under, right as a fishing lowers down into the section of water he is in' ''to a large pirate ship, painted a garish orange, with red streaks. The words 'Zero Emperor Pirates #13' are written on the side. Several pirates gather around a chain, slowly yanking it up. One of them, a pale, bullish man, is hauling the chain. Pirate 1: 'Come on, Monkey Punch, you can get that! '''Bullish Man (Monkey Punch): '''Shaddup. If da marines catch us, we're toast. You know that. ''slightly '''Tis heavier than usual, dthough. ''finally succeed in pulling up the anchor, though the boy is wrapped around it, snoring. He opens his eyes slightly as the pirates gape at him '''Boy: '''Who the hell are you guys? '''Pirate 2: '''He's a spy! Put him in the briodge! '''Pirate 1: How could a skinny little runt like that be a spy? He's not even a pirate! Pirate 2: 'I'm tellin' ya, the boy's a spy! He could be after Morrigan-sama! '''Monkey Punch: '''I'll take 'em to the brig. ''the boy and walks past the other pirates, reaching a small trapdoor. Flipping it open, he drops the boy inside like a sack of potatoes. 'Boy: '''Hey, hey! Is this how you treat visitors?! I demand a reading of my rights! I demand- ''is slammed shut. boy sighs, wiping his forhead, and droping into the corner, scowling slightly. Several minutes pass, as he stares somewhat reflectively at the walls. Suddenly, a hidden door near his left foot pops open, and a head pops out. A teenage girl, with short brown hair , wearing leather gauntlets, pulls herself up, then stops when she sees the boy. 'Girl: '''What the-? Who the hell are you? ''Chapter 1 Chapter 2: Yo! Tamaki Shino Enters! opens with the pirate ship from the last chapter, slowly making its way out to sea. While the regular crew makes their way slowly around the deck, going about their basic duties, crashing and smashing sounds come from the trapdoor below some of them 'Pirate 4: '''Do ya think the prisoner's tryin' to escape? '''Pirate 3: '''He'd bee stupid too! ''down to below, where the boy's forehead smashes into the girl's. Both have anime angry faces, with a sweatdrop on the boy's 'Boy: '''What the hell do you mean "who the hell am I"?! You're the one who came busting in here, not me! '''Girl: '''Bullcrap! I boarded this ship three weeks ago, you just joined the party! And watch how you treat a woman! '''Boy: '''You can't call a girl who hasn't showered for three weeks a woman!! ''pain stars fly up towards the viewer, then cuts to the boy lying on the ground, several large lumps on his forehead. The girl still has her rage face, and her fist is smoking '''Girl: '''Now, answer me! Who the hell are you! '''Boy: Apologize first. Girl: ''face You wanna die?! '''Boy: '''S-shiro! Akatsuki D. Shiro! '''Girl: 'sitting down, crossing legs ''Finally, some progress. I'm Shino Tamaki. '''Shiro: '''Your name is wierd... ''anime stars fly onto the screen, this time Shiro's face is covered with red lumps Tamaki: '''I think it's best if you just shut up now. '''Shiro: '''I'm shorreh. '''Tamaki: ''standing up'' So why are you here? Shiro: ''himself up, rubbing his face I... have no clue. One moment, I'm trying to find some chicken, the next, I'm on this ship! How 'bout you? '''Tamaki: '''I want to destroy it. ''face Shiro: 'Oh. Okay. Carry on then. ''away, still rubbing his face '''Tamaki: '''Oh, fine. Here. ''out several loafs of bread and a chicken leg ''I won't be on this ship much longer, and you look like you need it more than I do. '''Shiro: ''already eating it Thanks lady! You're pretty nice! '''Tamaki: 'voice ''I wish. ''voice You take care of yourself... and good luck. [Climbs out of the room]''' Shiro: 'Strange lady. ''Tamaki pulls herself into what appears to be the powder room. Reaching into her bag, she pulls out a small handheld bomb. Smiling, she places it gently onto a small stack of powder kegs. Walking across the room, she crawls up the ladder leading to the deck. Slipping neatly out, she quickly heads towards the closet shadowy corner, only to slam into someone's chest. '''Monkey Punch's Voice: '''Well, what do we have here? Another stowaway? What should I do with her, boyz? '''Pirate Crew: ''around them Kill her! Kill her! '''Monkey Punch: '''With pleasure. ''body begins to change shape, bulking up, fur sprouting on several places. Soon, he resembles a bipedal bull. He swats at Tamaki, knocking her across the deck. The crew shouts in laughter, as the Bull Man walks towards her again Monkey: 'Time to die! ''fist, and launches it down. Tamaki shuts her eyes, turning away. Suddenly, with an anime DON! the bull's fist is caught by a human fist, wearing a black armband. The camera zooms out, showing Shiro, somehow out of the deck, having caught the fist. Time slows down 'Shiro: '''You were going to hit my friend? '''Monkey: '''What's it to you? '''Shiro: '''No one, and I mean no one, hurts anyone who gives me food. No one! ''begins to swing his fist agian, but then stops, as a punching sound echoes. Scene cuts to a outside scene, with Shiro's fist, incased in blue energy, plowing into Monkey's stomach. Monkey's eyes turn white, and spittle flies out of his mouth as he flies away, crashing into the captain's room. yanks himself out, roaring. '''Moneky: '''How dare you hit me, Monkey Punch of the Zero Emporer Pirates?! '''Shiro: ''knuckles, blue energy sparking along them I don't care whoever the hell you are. Anyone who messes with my friends are dead. '''Pirate 3: '''H-hey Monkey! I-i recognize that guy! The scarf, the sakura hair, and those scars on his left cheek! He's the Whiskered Pirate, Shiro Akatsuki! '''Tamaki: '''Whiskered Pirate.... that kid?! '''Monkey: '''I don't care who the hell you are! I'm gonna kick yer ass! '''Shiro: '''Bring it on! Chapter 3- Pirate vs Pirate ''and Monkey stand perpindicular to each other, their eyes locked on each other. Shiro cracks his knuckles again, as more blue energy sparks along them Shiro: 'Are you ready? '''Monkey: '''I was born ready! ''lunges at Shiro, launching several punches at him, which Shiro artfully dodges. His foot lashes up, catching Shiro in the stomach, and sending him skidding. Lunges forward, Monkey opens his mouth, ready to bite, only to be stopped by a fist of blue energy, which sends his head flying upwards then kicks him in the gut, grabs the hair on his chest, and hefts him up, hurling him towards the crew 'Pirates: '''Uwaaahhh! Keep us out of this! ''scatter, as Monkey crashes into the area where they had been only moments before. leaps out of the crater, this time holding a giant axe that was formally attached to the side of the ship. Lunging forward, he swings it, but Shiro leaps to the side, dodging it. He then shoots forward, another blue fist smashing into Monkey, but this time, the Bull Man blocks it with his axe. He swings it, sending Shiro flying into the air. lands gracefully, and then raises both hands in a blocking position as the flat side of the axe strikes him, then Monkey grabs him by the neck, smashing him into the deck, followed by a few punches. 'Monkey: '''Stoopid kid! ''a step back, as Shiro's body remains unmoving. Shiro yanks himself up. '''Shiro: ''Stretching Man, you're decent for a scumbag pirate. Heck, I might decide to use my signature on you. '''Monkey: '''Stop bluffin', kid. You can't beat me, and you know it! '''Shiro: '''Don't say I didn't warn you. ''eyes, then pulls his hands back. Blue energy begins swirling around his hands, forming a small orb. '''Ao Ao.... CANON! 'launches the blast, sending it spirling towards Monkey.'' blast hits Monkey in the stomach, sending him to his knees. Suddenly, the blast explodes, sending his head reeling up. Shiro appears above him, hand covered in blue energy. Shiro: '''This is why you don't mess with my friends! ''Ao Ao Broadsword''! slams his fist down, striking Monkey in the forhead. Spitting out some blood, the floor shatters beneath Monkey, and he topples downward, landing in the brig Shiro had been imprisoned in just minutes ago. He lies, unmoving. Shiro turns to the other pirates. 'Shiro: '''Get lost. ''pirates scream, some leaping off the ship, others running towards lifeboats and other floating devices in order to escape. Amid the chaos, Shiro dusts off his clothing, then walks over to Tamaki, extending his hand '''Shiro: '''So, you wanna come to town with me? I have some questions for you. '''Tamaki: ''This kid... ''S-sure... whatever you say. Category:Story Arcs Category:Zeon1 Category:Stories